Shi Huang Di
, , |jname = 始皇帝 |illus = Toh Azuma |id = 229 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,541 / 9,977 |hp = 2,321 / 15,828 |gatk = 10,921 |ghp = 17,340 |voicea = Fukuyama Jun |attribute = Man |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.47% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 23.6% |alignment = Lawful・Good |growthc = Reverse S |gender = u |traits = Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish Enemy Ver. Traits: Human |cc = QAABB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. Draws attention of all enemies to self by 500% for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. Increases own critical star absorption by 300% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 75% |l3 = 87.5% |l4 = 93.8% |l5 = 100% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revive with 50% HP.) }} Biography *Bond 2 up to 5 information requires clearing Main Quest: S I N - Verse 15 *The translation was taken from Reddit user Konchew. Thanks for all the hard work. Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * has the 5th highest HP values out of all servants. * 's gender is given as the imperial "We" (朕). In the game, the Heroic Spirit is neither male nor female. **Despite this condition, shared by Servants like Astolfo or Enkidu, Gentleman's Love does not work on this Servant. *The Epang Palace is featured in 's Noble Phantasm animation. *The Great Wall of China is featured in 's 3rd ascension artwork. *The bird silhouettes in ’s final ascension artwork is probably the crane, a symbol of longevity in Chinese culture. *According to Chinese alchemy, mercury is one of the key ingredients in making of immortal elixir. This is probably the reason why is using mercury as its main weapon. Images Saint Graphs= ShiHuangDiStage01.png|Stage 1 ShiHuangDiStage02.png|Stage 2 ShiHuangDiStage03.png|Stage 3 ShiHuangDiStage04.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S229Icon.png|Stage 1 ShiHuangDiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ShiHuangDiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ShiHuangDiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S229 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S229 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S229 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Qin_Shi_Huang_Di_1.png|Stage 1 Qin_Shi_Huang_Di_2.png|Stage 2 Qin_Shi_Huang_Di_3.png|Stage 3 S229_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S229_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S229_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) TRUE QSH NP.png|NP pose |-| Expression Sheets= ShiHuangDi Stage1 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 1 ShiHuangDi Stage2 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 2 ShiHuangDi Stage3 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE915.png|The Phoenix is on the Vast Land CE0978.png|Elixir of Immortality (Valentine CE) CE0979.png|Chalcedony Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE992.png|Foresight and Profoundness CE1058.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Shi Huang Di |-| Others= Twitter-art-Toh_Azuma.jpg|Illustration by Toh Azuma HuangdiIllust.jpg|Illustration by Toh Azuma Category:Chinese Servants Category:King Category:S I N